


Страдают только живые

by goldkhator



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Heavy Angst, Missing Scene, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: СПОЙЛЕР! Кое-кто возвращаетя в Норт-Оук, чтобы проститься с Керри...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Страдают только живые

**Author's Note:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ! очень много мата! очень! рейтинг за мат!  
> и СПОЙЛЕРЫ к одному из финалов!  
> а еще отчаяние, боль, ангст, не счастливый конец.
> 
> но по какой-то неведомой мне причине, эта концовка мне очень нравится, только кольнуло, что Джонни не попрощался с Керри…

Джонни не собирался к нему заезжать. Он прекрасно знал, чем все закончится.

— Ублюдок! — кричал Керри, — ебаный ублюдок! Как ты мог? Как ты, сука, мог оставить его там и забрать его тело? Падла! Ненавижу!

Игнорировать оскорбления было легко — Джонни заслужил их. Он постоянно задавал себе тот же вопрос: как он допустил это? Почему силой не заставил?

Он беспомощно стоял, руки плетьми висели вдоль тела, и даже отбиваться не стал, когда Керри кинулся на него с кулаками. Керри был не боец, но сейчас он злился, нет, он был в горе и отчаянии, умения бойца ему были не нужны.

Сильверхенд выдержал несколько довольно мощных ударов в лицо, слизнул кровь, хлынувшую из разбитой губы, а когда Керри нацелил удар ему ниже пояса, обхватил его стальной хваткой в кольцо рук и Керри затрепыхался, как пойманная сачком бабочка.

— Отпусти меня! Отпусти, тварь! Ненавижу тебя! — он продолжил кричать и неистово вырывался, впрочем, сильного вреда он нанести этому телу не мог, импланты стоят хорошие — Ви об этом позаботился.

Джонни прикусил щеку изнутри от бессилия, он не мог воспринимать тело Ви, как свое. Это не его тело и помня цену, которую он за него заплатил — никогда не сможет. Он заперт внутри, но это не делает его хозяином.

За своими мыслями он не заметил, что Керри успокоился, прекратил истерику. Прижался лбом к тому месту, где на груди сходятся ключицы, часто задышал, вдыхая запах… пытался запомнить… последний раз.  
Да так и замер, потому что не хотел верить, почти обнял в ответ…

Это больше не _его_ руки обнимают, напомнил себе Керри, и никогда больше они не прикоснуться к нему с такой заботой и нежностью, о существовании которых Керри успел подзабыть. Почувствовав, как эти родные-чужие руки немного расслабились, Керри резко вскинул голову и ударил Джонни затылком в подбородок, услыхал, как у того клацнули зубы, а потом сильно толкнул в грудь, заставив Джонни от неожиданности разжать кольцо.

— Отъебись от меня!

Отскочил, как ужаленный, встал спиной к нему и тихо, почти безучастно заговорил:

— Какого хуя ты приперся? Посмеяться надо мной захотел? — Керри резко обернулся и раскинул руки в стороны, — Так вот он я, наслаждайся!

— Я должен был, — осипшим, ослабевшим вдруг голосом озвучил терзавшее душу. Джонни давно об этом думал. Много думал. Над тем, как несправедлив был к Керри тогда, пятьдесят лет назад. Как Керри всякий раз прощал ему безразличие и грубость, и забывал все обиды на следующий день. Но этого он не простит. — Я за многое должен просить у тебя прощения, но за это не стану. Все равно не простишь.

Джонни не станет рассказывать Керри, что Ви сдался. Что он не видел или не захотел увидеть смысл в том, чтобы вернуться, а потом умирать снова. Долго и мучительно. Не станет оправдываться тем, что отчаянно пытался вбить Ви в голову, что так нельзя. Что именно _тот_ звонок Керри вернул Джонни в город, заставил приехать. Что Ви умер в тот момент, когда Альт разделила их с Джонни души, а Джонни проснулся после всего, _один_ , и завыл, как разодранное капканом животное, и рыдал так, как никогда не рыдал.

— Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, давно уже, — почти шепотом ответил Керри, обхватив себя руками. Джонни подавил на корню свербящее желание подойти ближе. — Ты забрал у меня все тогда, и вернулся теперь, чтобы повторить свой трюк. Что ж, тебе удалось. Поздравляю! — последнее слово Керри выкрикнул, как проклятие.

— Я не хотел…

— Да ебал я в жопу твои хотелки! — Керри свирепо ткнул в него средним пальцем. — Ты даже сдохнуть не смог по-человечески! А теперь забрал у меня единственного человека, который не смотрел на меня, как на кусок дерьма!

Керри вертел в руках, невесть откуда взятую тяжелую, хрустальную пепельницу и Джонни на миг подумалось, что если он сейчас запустит эту штуковину прямо ему в голову, то так даже лучше будет, он перестанет, наконец, испытывать всю эту боль.

— Керри…

— Нахуй иди и не возвращайся. Я… — Керри осекся, будто передумал говорить, отложил пепельницу, но потом зло продолжил, уперев взгляд в бывшего друга. — Я давно, Джонни, давно не чувствовал себя живым и цельным, аж пока вы _двое_ не завалились в мой дом без приглашения, как ебаный дракон в Белую гавань*, и Ви… да блядь! Я любил его, сука ты такая!

— Я знаю, — шепотом ответил Джонни, — он тоже тебя любил.

И Джонни знал за что. Он никогда не говорил этого Керри и уже никогда не скажет, но Керри всегда был важным человеком в его жизни. Керри всегда был рядом, когда Джонни нуждался в нем, когда ему нужна была поддержка или собутыльник. Без сомнения, Керри любил его в те времена, но Джонни не считал нужным показывать ответную любовь и привязанность. А когда Керри ушел из группы и из его жизни, когда Арасака забрала у него Альт, Джонни обезумел от горя и ужаса.

— Очень любил. Он не хотел, чтобы ты наделал глупостей, — добавил Джонни, отчаянно желая, чтобы Керри послушался.

— Он не страдал? — внезапно спросил Керри.

— Нет, Керри, не страдал, — с этими словами он покинул дом Керри, Норт-Оук, Найт-Сити и все, что когда-либо знал и любил.

____________________  
* — отсылка к ИП.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> той концовке, где Ви и Керри просыпаются вместе...


End file.
